moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Hawthorne
'Christine Hawthorne' Christine "Crysi" Hawthorne was born in Kul Tiras to Israe and Jen Hawthorne. She had four siblings, but one died when she was a baby. She is a trained medic and chemist, specializing in post-mortum studies and Blight and Forsaken chemistry. She worked as a medic during the Invasion of Ahn'Quiraj, as well as in Shattrath City. She also worked as a professor at a college (of mundane Forsaken Chemistry, Mathematics, and Natural Sciences), before becoming a full-time military scientist and chemist. She participated in a formerly secret collaboration during the First Regiment's alliance with the League of Lordaeron to work to deactivate and wage a war on the Blight. Working with other talented chemists, she was able to come up with several anti-agents to many strains of the Blight, but was unable to find a universal way to deactivate the Blight. Despite this, her work was instrumental in the safety during the Lordaeron Campaign with the First Regiment. She was forced out of action after an unfortunate espionage on her labratory that rendered her unable to work in the field again, due to nerve damage. Later, she worked as a coroner and investigator for the Stormwind City Watch. During her work as a Watchwoman, she participated in the Post-Shattering War on Crime, an alliance between several law enforcement agencies in the city to wage a war on the growing crime syndicates. In this, she was personally responsible for the arrests of many high-ranking individuals, and interrogated several before an attempted assassination. At that time, she returned to work as the coroner only before she recooperated. After this point, she worked in exposing a corrupt Guardsmen, but then was nearly killed by the same Guardsmen. At that point, she became inactive in the Watch, before finally resigning a few months afterwards. Early Life Christine Hawthorne was born in Boralus, Kul Tiras during the space between the First and Second War. Her father, a former sailor who retired to become a shipwright in Boralus, was 56, unusually old to have a child. She was the youngest of four, her half-siblings all being over 15 years older then she was. Israe, her father, remarried after his first wife's death, marrying Jen Hawthorne, who was 29, 27 years his junior. She grew up much as a single child would, being close to both her father and mother. With her father being a relatively successful shipwright, and a talented carpenter, sailor, and several other usuable trades, and her mother being young and energetic, she was well taken care of, emotionally and economically. However, her mother suffered a bit from wanderlust. After raising her daughter during the Second War, her husband avoiding a naval draft simply because he was in his sixeties, they decided to migrate to the recaptured Kingdom of Azeroth, and settle in Grand Hamlet in the Southern Elwynn Forest. Upon reaching it, he became a blacksmith and a carpenter, mending travelers horse shoes, carts, creating tools, and playing as an important role in the community. He became relatively wealthy, for a commoner, and gained enough money to send his 12-year-old daughter to the Cathedral. There, she would learn medicine and of the Light, though not to become a Priestess. She returned to Grand Hamlet before the Corruption only a few times, spending most of her time in Stormwind City. Her parents moved to Stormwind City during the corruption of Southern Elwynn Forest. She was sixteen. Early Military Service Her early military service, before the reopening of the Dark Portal, consisted of battles with the Horde and with local combat. She served Stormwind loyally as a talented and learned medic. She was noticed enough by her superiors in her skills that she was sent to Cenarion Hold during the Ahn'Quiraj incident, not to fight on the front lines, but to deal with the desperately wounded soldiers who returned from them. There, she worked with Horde that she had very little opinion of. At the time, she was working with another doctor, but a Forsaken one. The forsaken doctor began teaching her about chemistry, on which she was particularly interested and capable. The forsaken, a freelance doctor with little loyalty to anyone except the Argent Dawn, whom employed him, was happy to share what he knew about chemistry, which was quite a lot. At this time, she joined the forsaken doctor in the study of dead bodies returning to the Hold, to appoint what, precisely, had happened to them. Most of them were ambushed individuals, and they had to explain the circumstances of said ambush. She worked with the forsaken doctor, learning together a great deal about coroner work, essentially playing the same role. After the main surge was over, and the armies marched through the Dark Portal, both the forsaken doctor and Hawthorne remained in the Hold to lay siege to the remnants of the presense there. While the unjuries were much less frequent, so was the danger. They both were assigned to investigating secured spots that were sites of battles or ambushes where there was a question of what, exactly happened. They joined a very small group of soldiers focusing on investigation at the Cenarian Hold. Also, at the same time, the forsaken began teaching Hawthorne more actively about chemistry. Eventually, she would be reassigned to Shattrath City, where she would work as a doctor at an Alliance-sponsored clinic. She would leave her colleague and teacher behind in the Cenarian Hold, the Alliance calling for her aid on a more direct stage. There, she began practicing Chemistry in a more direct form, and joined a local organization involved in the study of Chemistry. There, she learned as a student of Chemistry on the side of her work as a doctor at the clinic. At the end of the Invasion of Outland (Second Invasion of Draenor), she resigned from her military service. There, she returned to Stormwind and joined an academy focusing on mundane natural sciences. Scientific Career Her career in science was mostly in research, but moved into development in the latter part of her short entirely scientific career at the college. She joined the college as a student, but was hired shortly thereafter as a teacher of Chemistry when she realized that, during her service, she had learned a great deal more about mundane chemistry then the academy's teachers had learned. She was a benefit in that she was taught by a Forsaken who had particular study into mundane chemistry from his national ties, but deserted to the Argent Dawn. There at the college, she gave a unique perspective of her historical presense. At the time, she also began studying in cohorts with the military. She worked to improve many of the military's weapons and giving new designs to their weapons, standard issue medicines, artillery, and other such objects. There, she began developing new techniques to improve currently comissioned weapons, and commissioned new ones. Her work with the military as a consultant on chemistry and general weapons development began to take over her teaching. In the end, the college hired someone alongside her to teach with her. Within two years, she resigned from the college and allowed her colleague to take over all of her classes, there, she joined as a full-time Chemist and weapons consultant with the First Regiment of the Stormwind Military. Post-Shattering Military Service Before she could properly sign up with the First, the shattering took place, which changed the urgency of her hiring considerably. She was hired and began working feverishly, in the eve of the First's department on a campaign to zones contested by her rival chemists, the Forsaken. At the time, she began developing improvements to their weapons technologies, medicinal technologies, and other sorts of technology. She gained contacts with the League of Lordaeron and used her previously obtained knowledge of the Royal Apothecary Society to help them raid Society camps and Apothecariums and send samples to her to isolate and gain information on. In this process, her work as a chemist took over her work as a weapon developer. As they departed and the League of Lordaeron, alongside help from her commanders, obtained proper samples of the "New Blight" by the Forsaken, she began her works to try and disable each strain. One of the problems, of course, was that there were near endless strains, so she continued attempting to find counters to each, individaul strain. This work was extended as they would create more strains to avoid the affects of her deactivations and vaccines. She worked from a mobile labratory for as long as she could, before taking a flight back to Stormwind and departing from the regiment. There, she set up a permanent labratory in an undisclosed location, and fed reports directly to the knight-commanders of the regiment. Her work was interrupted when a fake sample was collected by the League of Lordaeron and sent back to her. Assuming the sample was properly checked, and their checks were extensive enough, she began testing it next to the rest of the other samples. Before she could get far on it, she realized that it was a decoy, and was releasing a chemical nerve agent into the air around her. She left the labratory, but it was too late. She suffered severe damage and was rendered out of action for several months due to it. The local Stormwind Guard were able to shut down the labratory, and the Royal Library was forced to confiscate all of her samples and research and continue it in another top secret location. Due to her injury, Christine Hawthorne was unable to continue her work, as she would suffer severe seizures from coming in contact with the previously harmless fumes sent off by the Blight during their deactivation and decompiling processes. As such, she was rendered unable to work in the war against the Blight, and was deemed medically unfit for the military service, even as a consultant. Career with the Stormwind Watch Christine Hawthorne joined the Watch after she discovered she could not continue her work as an anti-Blight chemist. There, she would begin using her experience as a coroner and an investigator in Ahn'Quiraj to become a successful investigator. During the War on Crime, she was responsible for several arrests, including that of prominent members of the Obsidian Syndicate, several prominent street gangs, and the leader of the Melrony Family himself. After a shaking interrogation of the patriarch, she was unable to find anything to keep him on, and the Magistrate Montjoy ordered him released. After his release, an assassination attempt on Christine rendered her unable to actively investigate for several weeks, in which she continued working as a coroner alone. After recooperating, she began investigating a suspicious murder, before realizing that it was a corrupt Stormwind Guardsmen, a sergeant. After investigating him for several days, she began to gain enough information to make a decent case. However, the Captain was not available at the time, and a Lieutenant ordered she suspend the investigation. Instead of totally suspending it, she leaked it to a Guardswoman to whom she had a decent relationship with, who spoke to the General of the Guard. After speaking to the Captain of the Watch, the sergeant was suspended and a manhunt was sent to arrest him. Christine aided in the search, and was one of the four Watchmen who cornered him and arrested him. However, before a case could be properly sent, Magistrate Montjoy gave him a low bail and he made bail, attempting to escape from Stormwind. Christine attempted to stop him, but was gravely injured in the process. At that point, she was rendered unable to work as a Watchwoman for several weeks. She worked as a coroner, but her injury only made her suffer more as the weeks dragged on, and she became unable to show up to work. She eventually resigned several months later.